The Path To Happiness
by Hero'sValor132
Summary: He wanted to find a place to truly call home, but what is this strange melody that calls out to him? Was there some other reason he came to the Valley? OcxKeria Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fiction, so feel free to comment and give advice on areas in need of improvement. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Place to Live

I hated the city. The towering buildings, the congest of traffic and the mass of people. It was all so suffocating, I felt trapped in a cage of the routine and mundane. I spent the greater part of my life working, all for the chance to escape.

I don't know what it was that drew me to this place. If it was the simplistic way of living, or the fact it had more trees than people. But somewhere, inside my mind, I felt drawn to this location, I knew that I needed to be here, in this town.

It was around midnight by the time my boat had ported in Forget Me Not Valley. The lights from boat dimly lit the docks as we pulled into port. I stepped off, taking a deep breath of sea and fresh air. It was cool as the heat from the day had passed with the sun. Silence filled the air, expect for the sound of a few nocturnal bugs.

I glanced around the docks, I wasn't surprised to see no one around, I was slightly relieved, the trip was long, and I doubt I could handle the excitement that would accompany it. The seamen pointed me toward the Inn. I wandered off the beach and up the hill toward a two story building.

As I entered, I took noticed of the exotic atmosphere and the plants that were seem to come from all areas of the earth. I wasn't surprised to see there wasn't a soul in sight. In spite of my fear of waking anyone up I rang the bell...then again...then again...

"What?" someone shouted.

From the back a woman marched out. She had short and messy crimson hair and wore a blue vest over an orange shirt. She had blue eyes that seem to contain the world's wisdom. Those same eyes seemed awfully pissed at me at the moment.

"People are sleeping, you know!" she announced, scowling. Even as she said that I wondered why she was still dressed up if that was the case.

"Right...," I responded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I just need a room." I added, stepping back a little, sensing her unease. I was already regretting ringing that bell.

She studied me for a minute. Looking at me from head to toe, as though she was trying to decipher what to do with me.

"Are you the new guy? You're not due till tomorrow morning," she commented, her voice still tense, but with less animosity.

"Yeah, the boat arrived earlier than anticipated," I replied, trying to explain my situation.

"Ah... I see, well I get you a room then… hold on," she went back again and came back with a key.

"Room 3," she spoke as she handed me the key.

"Right, thanks. My name's Cam," I replied. Looking over at her, she didn't seem so dangerous now that her eyes weren't tearing into me. In fact she was kind of pretty.

"Nami.." she muttered heading back to her room, yawning as she went up the stairs.

I headed up to my room and tossed my things on floor and flung myself on the bed. I attempted to shut my eyes as tired as I was my mind was too awake. I decided to head back outside to calm my thoughts.

I loved the night; it was that time of day where the world was quiet, where only the wind and the late night crickets can be heard. Where the only light seen is the moon and the stars shimmering their light upon my path. As I continued, I noticed a lone figure mulling about the farm across the river. As I approached I got a better look of the man, he had silver hair and a leopard print shirt. He held a almost princely demeanor, but he also had a mischievous smirk on his face, giving me the signal that this guy might be troublesome.

"Why are you out so late?" I called out, louder than intended. I scanned to see if I had unintentionally woken anyone, no lights but the moon and stars.

He stood shocked as he turn to see who had called him out.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he retorted, regaining his composure.

"Night stroll, you don't seem to be the type into gardening, any reason you're in that field?" I inquired, stepping forward to better gauge his actions.

I ran by thoughts of what he may actually be doing. Most of which held no good intention, than again I may look just as suspicious to him. I decided to believe he held no ill desires.

"I'm admiring nature's beauty in the light of the moon's everlasting splendor," he professed gazing up at the sky with a twinkle in his eye.

"Poetic?" I laughed. "Who's the author?" as attempted to learn the man's name.

"Why, I'm, none other than the Phantom Thief Skye!" he declared. "And you are?"

"My name's Cam. I'll be starting my new life out here," I replied, introducing myself a rather bland and generic introduction looking back on it.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck, I must depart now for a maiden awaits my visit." he spoke as he headed across the bridge.

I chuckled internally, as he departed, "What kind of person calls themselves a Phantom Thief?"

As I made my way back toward the Inn I heard a melody come from somewhere over the hill. It sounded very faint but I could feel a pull from the almost memorizing tune as if something was desperately calling to me.

Just as soon as it had begun it stopped. I stood there dazed as my mind snapped back to reality. I shook it off and headed back to the Inn. I threw myself on the bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, looking at the light entering my room, my things were more or less unpacked, I grabbed a shower and headed downstairs and into the kitchen, no one was around so I began to make some food for myself.

"I hope they don't mind me using their equipment," I thought as I proceeded to make some omelet rice. As I was cooking a woman came into the kitchen.

"Oh? What are you doing in here? And cooking none the less!" she quizzed, looking more shocked than upset.

"Oh... I'm sorry; I didn't want to wake anyone, so I made my own food… If that's alright," I shyly replied, wondering if I was stepping out of line.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I just usually do the cooking for the tenants here." She smiled, it was a very warm and homely smile. It made me feel at ease.

"I don't want to trouble you, I can handle this much!" I insisted. "Care to have some? There's some extra." I pointed out.

She came over and took a taste of the omelet rice. Her eyes growing sharper as she judged the food on her palette.

"This is incredible! Where did you learn to cook like this?" she exclaimed taking another spoonful.

"It's nothing really. I cooked a lot when I was younger," I informed her, thinking back to the times I would help my father in the kitchen, sighing a little as I reminisced. I was starting to miss my family a little.

Just than Nami wandered in half asleep, her hair disheveled still in pajamas. I had to admit she looked kind of cute like that. Judging by her melancholy expression, I figured she wasn't much of a morning person.

"You're making omelet rice this morning, Ruby?" Nami asked, seeming unaware I was in the room.

"Actually, this young man here made it ... Um…wait, I'm sorry, but I never got your name!" Ruby stumbled, looking guilty for not having asked earlier.

"It's Cam," I replied, reaching out and shaking her hand.

"Oh..." Nami had noticed I was in the room "You're than guy from last night, huh..." she finished helping herself to the rest of the omelet rice.

"Yeah. Sorry again about last night, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized, a little nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't sleeping anyway..." she trailed off, helping herself to some food.

"So you're the new tenant… Are you?" Ruby began, thinking for a moment "How would you like to be the Inn's chef, in exchange for staying here?" she inquired.

"Really?" I questioned, surprised at the offer of a job at the drop of a hat.

"Of course! Your food is wonderful, and even Nami enjoys it, see?" Ruby pointed toward Nami who had finished the plate clean.

"Huh...you didn't make this Ruby?" Nami asked confused. I knew for sure now she was not a morning person.

"No. I told you that Cam made this… So, what do you think of it?" Ruby asked slightly annoyed at Nami's inattention.

Nami looked up at me. "It's not too bad..." she mumbled.

"Thanks, glad you like it," I commented, smiling at her.

"So then, would you be interested in cooking for us? To be honest, I teach cooking to others during the day, so it's not often I have time to cook for the tenants," Ruby informed me.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but I don't plan on being here long, I am going to be building a house here," I told her, thoughts of my plans for my house began to fill my mind.

"Not to worry, you can just be our chef until your house is complete," Ruby grinned.

"Alright then, I'll be your chef. Thank you for giving me this job." I bowed, feeling lucky that I could so quickly become part of the town.

"Oh, that's great to hear!" Ruby announced. "By the way if you want to build a house you should see Takakura. He works up at the farm just up the road from here," she finished.

"Ah, I see. Well, I should go see him right now then!" I said, as I headed out of the Inn.

I approached the field of the farm; the field was relatively beat up, a few stumps and rocks covered the soil. Fresh tuff of grass poking out beneath the soil was as if they were recently sown, and a few stems of plants also were poking their stems out above the ground.

The buildings seem quite wore and old, the paint had come off in a lot of places, putting the weak looking siding into view. I wondered how long this farm had existed. I wandered over to the field where I found a young cow munching on some grass. She was a young looking cow, most likely one who had just started to produce milk.

I stepped over the fence to observe the animal closer. The cow noticed me as I tried to approach her. She mooed happily as I patted her. A man approached, obviously responding to the cow's cry.

"Hey there, you seem to be quite popular with my cow!" He spoke cheerfully "He doesn't even like me that much…" He added, still smiling but with a hint of envy in his voice.

"Ah… Are you Takakura?" I asked him, with uncertainty.

"Do I look that old to you?" He joked. "Name's Jack." He stuck his hand out.

"Cam," I replied as I shook hands.

"What's going on over here?" I looked behind me to see a man much older make his way over.

Once glance at either of them and you could tell they were from different lifestyles. Jack had the face of someone who was hopeful in life, the kind of face a city boy who have with the prospect of a big break. The older gentleman held the appearance of someone who has had a lot of struggles and sorrow in his life, he looked full of fatigue.

"Hey Takakura!" Jack ushered him over. "Cam here is looking for you!"

"Oh…? What can I do for you?" he offered his thick calloused hand.

"Well, I was told that you're the man to see to build a house," I asserted.

"Am I, now?" he appeared interested in my plan. "Come, let's discuss this inside my house." he offered. He lead Jack and I into his house and prepared some tea as we sat down.

I sat discussing with him my plans to build a house by the beach.

He was impressed at my ability to plan for cost and have a blueprint by which to work by. I had explained to him how I had worked with my father on construction of a house.

Takakura told me it would take around a season of so to finish the house with no problems arising.

After the details were taken care of I talked with Takakura and Jack some more to learn that Jack had too moved from the city, because his father had taken ill and passed away.

In our discussion, I had learned that Jack moved here to take over the farm, also looking to escape the city. He enjoyed the idea of a more basic lifestyle, without all the business of city life. Takakura, was close friend of Jack's late father and had work for him for years.

By the time we had finished talking it was already evening. I thanked Jack and Takakura and started to leave.

"Wait!" Jack called out, running up to me.

"What is it?" I asked. He had been in thought for a while, and I wondered if this was related.

"Well, Tak said that even with the people he had, you'd still be short handed. So I figured that I would offer help out," he offered, slightly out of breath.

"I couldn't ask that of you, you have the farm to take care of," I told him.

"Well, how about we help each other out, you help me here at the farm a little and I can help out with your house?" He suggested.

"I don't understand why you want to help out though." I looked at him confused. Why would he want to help at the house if he had a farm to take care of? It would only cause more work.

"Well..." he paused, looking at the ground. He continued, "I'm not really that good with any of the animals. I get nervous around them, and so since they seem to like you, you could help me with them." he ended, enthusiastic about the idea.

"Ah, I see. Well that's no problem. We have a deal!" I shook his hand.

I headed back to the Inn to cook supper for the tenants. As I walked in I heard an argument taking place. I rounded the corner.

"Ann, you're adding way too much sugar!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But it tastes better this way!" announced a girl with overalls and an orange ponytail.

"Uh… am I interrupting?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Cam! No not at all. This is my student, Ann!" Ruby explained.

"Hi there, nice to meet you!" she smiled.

I smiled back. "Is that cheesecake there?" I motioned at the two cheesecakes on the table. "I could eat a dozen of those." I claimed. "They're my favorite."

"Ha! I bet I could eat twice that," she challenged.

"Is that a challenge?" I inquired.

"You bet it is! How about we see who finishes their cake first?" she asked.

"You're on!" I stared at her with flames of challenge.

Ruby tried to calm us down but we sat at the table, forks drawn.

"Ready…"

"Set…"

"GO!"

"Ugh..." we both grumbled as we look back at the crumbs of cake left on the plates

"Told...you...I'd win," Ann mumbled her face paler with every word. "Excuse me..." Ann ran upstairs, diving into the washroom.

"I told you two it would make you sick!" Ruby scolded.

"Right...not...the best idea…" I moaned out. "I think... I'll talk a walk." I motioned out the door holding my gut.

As I began walking the night wind began to calm my stomach. I marched up the hill past Jack's farm to a pond Jack had mentioned looked incredible during the night.

I stood amazed at the shimmering lights that glowed off the plants illuminating the trees. The pond gave off a light that made it seem almost magical. It was a secluded location, the trees created a sort of barrier around the pond, as if to protect it. The light breeze gave the trees life as their branches danced, as though they were joyful of having company.

I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the pond letting the cool water refresh my body. As I began to close my eyes, I heard that melody again.

However, this time it was a little louder than before, it gave off an alluring trance like sound, it was graceful yet sad. There were no words or instruments that could be heard. Just an odd ring that enveloped me. I felt like it was calling to me, trying to communicate something.

I felt my heart sting for a moment as though it had been stabbed by an unknown force.

When it had stopped, I blinked as I snapped out of my trance. I looked across at the waterfall. _Did it come from the waterfall? _I thought to myself. _I must be hearing some bird... _I convinced myself.

I went back inside the Inn and quickly fell asleep the melody still reverberating in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2, Enjoy. Also I am looking for beta readers if any are interested. Thank you.**

Chapter 2: A Place Called Home

It's been a whole season since I arrived here. My days were pretty routine, however unlike the city, it all fascinated me , I knew the people I talked with. I spent the early mornings cooking for the tenants. Than went to work on my house, during this time I became close friends with Jack and Takakura. By late afternoon I went to help on Jack's farm with his animals. Come evening I was back to the Inn for preparing supper and than spent most of the night working on the house. By the time I reach my room I was completely drained, but I loved every minute of it. It was late morning and the day before moving day for me as I tumbled my way into the kitchen.

"Morning Nami" I greeted as I placed the finishing touches on lunch.

No one else was here but this was often the situation since I had been here. Ruby was teaching so often now I never saw her much, and the other tenants were in and out so quickly I hardly knew who they were. Since it was often just us we had become very close over the past season, and too be honest I was quite taken by her and had a hard time looking at her directly.

"Hey Cam, what are you cooking today?" She asked as she peered over my shoulder.

"I figured I would make some Gratin, how does that sound?" I asked playfully knowing it was her favorite.

"Any reason your making my favorite dish?" She stared at me with those blue eyes that made me feel so exposed.

"Oh is this your favorite? I forgot" I lied trying to hide my intentions, lately she often put me on the defensive asking questions about why I did things. It made me think she knew I liked her.

"Idiot." she punched me lightly "You know it is, your even adding extra cheese"

"Well, I figure I would make you something special since I won't be cooking here much longer." I saw her go quiet as I said that.

"Hey, don't worry." I placed my hand on her shoulder, as tough and cold as she appeared she was very gentle and wise. "I'll still see you around." I finished.

"Hmm..." was all she said.

"Hey how about you come see the house with me?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

"I guess I could...I was planning on heading that way anyway" she replied.

"Alright let's go." I grabbed her hand eagerly and we headed out toward the beach.

I showed her my white painted house with sky blue trimmings around the house. Inside I showed her the marble kitchen with an island in the center, polished wood adoring the floors of the house, my room which was simple with a bed and some dressers, I took her out though the arching door that leads to the patio that overlooked the ocean.

"So, that's pretty much it what do you think?" I asked her.

"I'm surprised you designed all this..." She trailed off

"Well, I just wanted to create something of my own, something I can be proud of" I explained.

"Ah, I see..." Nami said quietly.

She always became quiet like that whenever she was troubled by something.

"Hey Nami, is something wrong? Are you upset that I'll be moving here tomorrow?" I quizzed her.

"No...well it's not just that." Nami replied her face deeply troubled about something.

"Well what is it? You can tell me" I pushed.

"...your...hand.." she mumbled her face turning a deep red.

I looked at my hand to see we didn't let go of each other's hand yet.

"Oh..." I blushed. "Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Not...really" she replied still blushing.

I gripped her hand a little tighter and she responded in kind. We stood in dead silence just watching the waves until finally she spoke.

"Hey, you know of all the places I've been, this place makes me feel the most free" she commented.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, in the city I could never have this much control of my life and meet people so kind and warm" I stated.

"Your pretty warm yourself..." she motioned toward my hand and I blushed. She had always fascinated me, from the way she observed things to the subtle ways she showed that she had cared. She had told me her thoughts about so many things, but there was one more thing I wanted her opinion on.

"Hey what do you think about..." I began.

"What?" she looked up and me and I moved in toward her and placed a kiss on her lips. She was shocked at first but placed her hands around my back and pulled me closer as I ran my hands through her hair. I could feel the world enclosing around us as we kissed in motion of the crashing waves.

"...that" I finished while pulling away.

"...decent..." she said unable to look at me.

"So wanna go out?" I joked.

"Idiot!" she shouted pushing me into the water.

We laughed for a couple minutes before she had to go. I kissed her lightly and said goodbye as she took off up the hill.

I spent the better part of the afternoon helping Jack's animals on the farm. While it wasn't necessary I had grow attached to the animals and enjoyed taking care of them. As I was brushing Clara, I noticed that Jack had a visitor. I happened to overhear their conversation.

"I brought those seeds you asked for Jack" Celia said as she handed him the seeds.

"You didn't need to go that far" Jack replied.

"Oh, it's no trouble, you work so hard here...it's the least I could do" she commented blushing slightly at the last words.

"Umm...thanks" Jack replied also a little red.

I chuckled to myself "Look's like they make a cute couple, don't you think?" I asked Clara.

She mooed happily in agreement. I laughed at the fact I was talking to a cow about love.

While cooking supper I saw Ruby come in tired from what I had assumed was a hard day of teaching.

"Tough day?" I asked as I prepared the rice.

"Ann will never learn I swear." Ruby began " Today, she ate more food than she ate." She finished taking a seat at the table. I chuckled her last statement.

"What are you making tonight Cam?" she asked.

"Well, it's my last night so I figured I make some Ultimate Curry for everyone" I told her.

"Ah I'm going to miss having such an accomplished chef here" She stated while giving me a hug.

"I'll miss you too Ruby" I smiled.

Just than Nami walked into the room. When we eyed each other we both blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh, did something happen between you two?" Ruby eyed us curiously.

"Uh..kinda" I managed to get out. Nami just sat down her hair covering her face.

"Say no more" Ruby smiled "It's about time something developed."

We had sat down and had just started eating when Ruby jumped up.

"Oh, I just remembered something, I need to make a delivery to someone" she announced.

Before either of us could say anything she had taken off out the door.

"What part of that do you think was planned?" I asked.

"All of it" Nami replied. We laughed a little, lightening up the atmosphere.

"You really are a great chef Cam" She said finally.

"Actually, I would like to try some of your cooking sometime." I mentioned.

"My cooking is nothing special" she replied

"That's not what matters" I began "It's the fact that someone special to me cooked it" I finished.

"Maybe for you than" she blushed. "Just you though..."

The next morning, I packed the remaining of my things and made my way to the front.

"Come visit anytime at all" Ruby said giving me another hug "Your like family here."

"Thank you for everything, you've really made me feel welcome" I told her.

Nami approached me and embraced me suddenly.

"Make sure to come visit me" she whispered.

"I will don't worry" I held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"So this is the start of it all" I thought as I looked at my new house and walked inside. Far in the distance a familiar melody was sung from somewhere deep beneath a mine. Calling out to someone...


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the main character, he's all mine **

**Sorry, about the delay for an update, I wanted to plan out my story a little more cleaner. Also I got lazy... Still looking for beta readers by the way.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Place of Feelings

It has been half a season since I moved into my house. I ended up cooking for the Inn full time. As such, I quickly became familiar with everyone in the town and those of the next town over as well. I had truly started to feel at peace living in the Valley, except for that melody that had gripped me at night.

I woke up groggy again, that music had yet again kept me up. I slowly began my usually routine and trudged toward the Inn to prepare the meals for the day. As I began to prep for my deliveries I heard someone come down the stairs.

"Hey Cam" spoke a rather calm, brown haired man

"Hey Cliff, up earlier again I see" I replied still concentrated on prepping.

He was quiet for a moment, seeming to gather the courage to ask something.

"Um... I...uh...Ann" he jumbled out.

"You need help talking to Ann right?" I translated. Recently, in addition to being known for my food, I was becoming popular for my advice as well. As I interacted with others so often I became involved in their that it bothered me, I enjoyed helping people. It made me feel more connected to them, and made me feel like a member of the town.

"Yeah.. her birthday is coming up, what should I get her? I wanna get something that shows my feelings for her and maybe get her to like me too..." he stated, rather panicked.

"I can't decide that for you, however, think for a second what is something she loves?" I quizzed him. He thought for a minute.

"If I remember right, she really loves cheese dishes" Cliff remarked.

"I have a recipe for a cheese fondue would that work?" I asked.

"That would be perfect, can you make it for me please?" he pleaded.

"I can't do that" I replied.

"What? Why not?" he frowned.

"Because, if you want to make something for someone you like it should be made with your hands. I can teach you, but the rest is on you" I stated.

"It won't taste good if I do it" he spoke sadly, looking depressed.

I wiped my hands and walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you really feel for her and put your heart into making it, I am sure she will love it" I look at him reassuringly.

"Your right" he relaxed "Can I come by tonight" he asked.

"Sure thing" I replied.

He took off looking deep in thought.

"He's probably off to ponder how to give it to her" I chuckled to myself as I finished up packing the deliveries.

"Ugh this heat is intense" I mumbled to myself. I had just finished the last of my deliveries for Mineral Town and the sun was directly above with not a cloud in sight or a breeze to grant me relief. I had become slightly light headed throughout the day, but I simply assumed it was the heat. I decided to head to the beach to cool myself off. Once I arrived there I noticed Nami sitting at the edge of the docks her feet dipped into the water. I marveled at the sun coating her red hair and turn it into a bright crimson, as bright as flames, as she sat there with her deep sapphire eyes that examined the philosophical mysteries of the world. Truly I felt lucky to be with her. I decided to tease her a little and snuck up behind her and grabbed her.

"Ah who's there? Let Go!" she shouted.

"Never" I whispered in her ear.

"Cam?" she turned around in my arms and faced me "Jeez, don't do that" she said as she embraced me into a hug and a light kiss.

We sat down on the edge of the dock and dipped our feet into the water.

"The water feels nice huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she drifted off.

"What's wrong" I quizzed her.

"Nothing, it's just...we don't spend time together like this too often" she commented splashing the water a little

"Your right, I'm sorry ... How about we do something tomorrow, just the two of us?. I don't have orders let's spend the day together." I asked her.

"Really?" she asked holding her excitement.

"Of course, I mean we haven't gone on a single date since we started dating. It's the least I can do for you" I smiled.

"Thank you, I know it's a little selfish, but I really want to spend time with you" she leaned against me and I blushed a little.

"I just hope that it's not as hot as it was today, I'm cooking" she held her hand above her head to block the sun.

"You know what would cool you down..." I started to grabbed hold of her and tossed her into the water.

"What?...wait..wait don't ahhhhh" she howled.

"Ahhhhh" she screamed the cold water causing her to shiver "Yo..u jerk" she shivered as she clutched her body.

I laughed "Your cool aren't you" she swam around and grabbed hold of my legs pulling me over.

"Ugh..cough...cough" I gasped as I struggled for air.

"There now we're even" she chucked.

"Oh no were not" I began to chase her through the water. It felt like hours we spent just splashing and laughing together until we finally collapsed onto the beach.

"Ugh our clothes are soaked" Nami announced as she rung out her shirt.

"You shouldn't jump into the water than" I joked.

"Very funny" she punched my arm lightly

"Let's go dry off up there I offered.

I guided us to the cliffs by the beach and laid back just looking up silently at the cloudless sky.

"Hey, were kinda small are we?" she asked.

"You mean in comparison to the world?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I've been to a lot of places and the world keeps getting bigger the more places I go. I wonder how many places I can explore in my life" she pondered, as she gazed off into thought.

"That the adventurer in you talking, but exploring the world would be a marvelous experience" I told her.

"Yeah, but I also want to make a place to call home too, start a family" she said frustrated with her dreams.

"I am sure you can have both. There is probably someone out there would could live that life with you." I assured her.

"When you put it like that, you make it sound like it won't be you" she pouted.

"Maybe, it wouldn't be any fun if everything was set in stone" I mentioned.

"Oh? so your not committed to staying with me?" she stared at me annoyed.

"No, I am, I just don't want to promise something that I can't guarantee." I placed my hand on her cheek " You mean so much to me, I want to stay with you as long as I can. I may not be able to promise you forever, but I can promise that a part of my heart will always be with you no matter what." I promised her.

"You mean it?" she asked, as she placed her hand against my hand.

"Of course" I smiled toward her.

We stayed a while longer just holding hands as we simply enjoyed the silence and presence of one another before she had to go.

"Thanks for today,I should get going" she stated and we gave each other a kiss and she took off.

I remembered that I was late meeting up with Cliff and he was probably waiting for me by now, so I changed and ran off toward the Inn.

"Sorry I'm late" I panted when I saw Cliff in the kitchen looking anxious.

"Don't worry about it" Cliff stated, although I could tell he was a little troubled by it.

"Let's get started than" I announced.

I gathered the ingredients together and gave instructions to Cliff as he nervously put on his apron.

"Alright, so first you want to dice the cheese, this makes it easier to melt." I instructed.

"Right" Cliff grabbed the knife and after a few minor cuts made slightly uneven cuts of cheese.

"Ok, next put the cheese into the pot and put it on a medium heat, this is the time when you can add seasonings or additions" I guided him.

"Umm, would it be ok to add wine? I made some at the brewery." Cliff inquired.

"Sure a touch of your own creation is perfect, careful not to add too much" I cautioned.

"This enough?" Cliff was very cautious not to mess up, I found it inspiring to see him work so hard for something important to him.

"It's nice to see you work so hard Cliff" I complimented.

"Thanks, I just...don't wanna screw this up" Cliff replied looking at the ground.

Just than I saw the pot begin to boil over.

"Cliff! Pot!" I shouted pointing toward the overflowing cheese.

"Oh no!" as he grabbed the pot it burned his hand and fell into the sink.

"It's ruined..." Cliff looked dejected as he stared at the burned cheese in the sink.

"Hey, now that's just the first batch, let's do better on the next one" I comforted.

"Right" Cliff perked up rolling up his sleeves.

"Finally, all done" Cliff sat back relieved.

The second batch ended up better than the first, he added a little more wine than necessary, but overall he was a well made dish.

"Well done, I am sure she'll love it" I congratulated.

"Who will?" announced a voice from behind.

I chuckled to myself as I saw Cliff go bright red from who it was.

"Ann!" he stepped back almost tripping over a chair behind him.

"Hey Cliff, so this is where you were" she stepped toward him, seemingly unaware of how embarrassed Cliff was getting.

"Uh um..yeah" Cliff stuttered.

"Hey is that cheese fondue, it smells soooo good can I have some?" she stared at the freshly made pot.

"Ah well Cliff here made it for a special someone" I mentioned, as Cliff stared at me speechless.

"Oh...uh who did you make it for" Ann asked in serious and very curious tone.

"Uh...umm...I dunno" Cliff stumbled.

"What? how do you not know? come on who did you make it for?" Ann pushed getting too close to Cliff.

"I made it for you!" Cliff blurted and Ann stepped backed, shocked she just stared at the floor silently. Cliff went a furious red.

"Rea...really?" Ann said quietly.

"Umm...yeah...it's for your birthday. I wanted to give you something nice because you gave me such a nice gift for my birthday...and...umm..." Cliff began, still blushing.

"And what?" Ann looked up and stared into Cliff eyes silently. Both of them blushing

"I...I...I like you Ann" Cliff proclaimed as he struggled to keep eye contact.

"Me too" Ann responded.

Ann smiled as Cliff took her into a warm embrace.

"How sweet" I announced, reminding them I was still in the broke free blushing.

"So can I have some of the fondue now?" Ann asked anxious to try it.

"I saving it till your birthday though" Cliff stated.

"Come on please?" Ann pouted.

"Fine" Cliff said defeated

"It's not that good" Cliff mentioned as Ann began to eat.

"Are you kidding this is amazing! I love it" Ann said joyfully

"I am glad you like it" Cliff smiled.

Once Ann had finished they walked out together holding hands. I felt happy for them. I didn't feel the need to tell Cliff that a week before Ann had asked me for help on what to give Cliff. When I finished cleaning, I was still feeling rather light headed so I took a walk through the cool summer night.

On my way toward the pond I ran into Skye. I remember how stupid I felt when I found out he was stealing when I first talk to him.

"Oh Cam, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Skye asked

"Just a night stroll, what are you stealing tonight?" I quizzed him.

"Ah I am working on stealing one of the greatest treasures of all, a woman's heart" he pointed to Jack's farm, more specifically the new farmhand Claire. She was Jack's cousin and heard about the lifestyle and took to it with great enthusiasm. Takakura mentioned once that she showed more potential than Jack.

"Claire's a nice girl, you seem quite taken by her Skye" I mentioned.

"I fear what she thinks of a man like me" Skye spoke quietly and with a sense of sadness in his voice.

"I am sure she can see the real you" I reassured him. I knew his fear was not being accepted as a thief, deep down he wanted to be see as who he was, but didn't we all.

"Thanks, Cam it means a lot, may the stars bless you" he thanked me.

"No..." I began, but suddenly I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me and my vision became blurry as I fell to the floor unconscious. The last thing I remember is hearing that melody and Skye mouthing something.

**Thanks for reading, I always like to hear comments and criticisms to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is, I have the whole story planned out, all I need now is the motivation to finish. **

**Chapter 4: A Place of Dreams**

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I glanced around me to find a cave layered with shadows gripping onto my body, trying to pull me into the depths of despair. I felt an icy chill run through me that pierced me like daggers as a sense of fear crept through around me told me to run, to turn my back and be spared a horrible fate. However, the melody called out to me, it was faint but it's pull was immense. The melody calmed my senses. I could hear the faint cry of water crashing down behind me "A waterfall?" I wondered. I went forward unknowingly, as I could also hear a faint cry from ahead. As I marched I spied a glimmer of light shining, when I approached the light, it gave form to a sword. I lifted the sword from it's resting place and a flash of light overtook me. When my vision corrected I found myself before a door adore with chains and entranced by darkness coating the door. Another flash and the door was opened the shackles lifeless and rusted upon the floor. A light shone through as the door creaked open. A rush of impatience and excitement ran through me, as my heart raced furiously with desire. My mind was a blur of thoughts and wonders. The melody that was a mere whisper a moment ago was in full volume but the words were

incomprehensible. As the room opened I examine a figure before me, happiness overwhelmed me as the mystery figure approached me. As I reached out to the figure she was pulled back by a shadow, I attempted to grab the figure but was unable. I than found myself running frantically in attempts to reach the figure. I bellowed a nameless name as I ran faster and faster, the figure all but a glimmer. I cried out with all my might in total desperation "...!"

I darted up, my body was drenched in cold sweat, as I saw jumped out of his seat. As I regained myself, I realized I had awoken in the clinic.

"Ah your finally awake, must have been some nightmare" Dr. Hardy spoke.

"Uh...yeah" I replied. I looked at my hands, I could still feel the cold steel of the sword around my palms.

"It felt so real..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Dr. Hardy perked up.

"Nothing..." I stated.

Just than I noticed a soft stir by my side. Nami was resting her head upon my bed her hand clasping mine. I smiled at her as she woke.

"Oh Cam! Your awake!" She shouted as she latched onto me.

"Nami, I'm glad to see you" I told her, returning her embrace

"I was so worried, you've been out for almost a day" Nami explained.

"Well you gave everyone quite a fright" Dr. Hardy began as he stepped back into the room "your girlfriend here didn't leave your side for a moment when she heard you had collapsed" the doctor explained.

Nami went red at that statement, as I smiled at her, glad I had someone who cared so much about me.

"So what did happen to me?" I inquired, trying to recall where I was last but to no avail.

"Well it's one part intense heat and one part overwork and you got a couple days of bed rest" Dr. Hardy spoke as he chuckled at his attempt at humor.

"A couple days? I have things to do I can't..." I began to set out of bed, only to fall to the floor as exhaustion and weakness overcame me.

"Easy now" Dr. Hardy stated as he help to get me back into bed. "You have to rest, you know you have managed to get heat stroke and a fever?" he scolded.

"Right...I'm sorry, I'll be more careful from now on" I assured him.

"Be sure you do but for now get some rest" the doctor dimmed the lights as I quickly passed out.

I was never bored while in the clinic for almost everyone came and visited me. I never thought people would go out of their way for others, the city had been a place where it was an inconvenience that a person was sick at all, because people drained money when their were sick rather than out working for it. But here was different, flowers adored to room and the place was filled with the warm concern of others. I had been in the clinic for two days, it was late afternoon when Nami made her visit, but she had something with her this time.

"Hey Nami, what's that you have there?" I asked, pointing toward the small box in her hand.

"I made you a lunch, you better eat all of it" she spoke, as she looked proud of herself.

"Ah, I've been looking forward to this" I smiled as I was anxious to try it.

She opened up the box to reveal a rather large bowl of mountain stew.

"I figured this would be perfect for getting your energy back up" Nami stated.

I grabbed a spoon and place a mouthful into my mouth. The first thing I tasted was salt, the next thing I tasted was the burnt flavor. I realized she must have put more salt to make up for the burnt. However, the food itself had a strange taste I never had before. It was as though the food I was eating was full of emotions, of concern for me. "Was this what food made by someone who cares for you taste like?" I pondered.

"So how is it?" Nami was staring at me with deep curiosity

"It's wonderful, thank you" I smiled wholeheartedly.

"Liar, it's all burnt up" Nami confessed.

"No really, it's great, granted it is a little burnt and there is too much salt, but I can taste the effort and care you put into this for me, for that reason it's amazing" I assured her.

As I finished the bowl she took it from me.

"I can't believe you ate all of it" she announced, shocked I ate so much burnt food.

"There's no way I leave anything, you did make it for me after all" I stated, smiling as her cheeks tinged red.

"If that's the case, than I'll work harder to make the next one even better" she spoke with a burning vigor in her eyes.

"I look forward to it" I told her.

"But you have to get better ok" she added, showing concern.

"Not to worry, the doctor says I can leave tomorrow" I informed her.

"That's great, maybe than we can spend the day together" she hinted, obviously she was still thinking about the promise I made her.

"Of course, nothing would be better" I told her sweetly as I leaned in and gave her a long sweet kiss that enclosed us in warmth.

"Ok, I should get going of I might raise your fever again" she laughed as she headed out the door.

Exhaustion overtook me shortly after she left and I quickly parted into slumber. I once again found myself running after that figure, that same sense of dread and despair filled me. I managed to get close enough to touch the figure.I attempted to grab hold, but was unable to move. I called out as I was pulled out of the cave and through the falls. Before I awoke I saw a familiar looking waterfall.

I woke up once again in a sweat, my breathing heavy as though I was running. It was late night when I had awoke, the room was silent as I looked at my hands and I could still feel that same sense of desperation causing my hands to shutter. I recalled that image of the waterfall I saw before I had awoke "Isn't that the waterfall on top of the hill?" I asked myself. A sense of resolve took hold of me, as I became determined to find the truth of it all. But as the questions in my mind filled up, so did my fatigue as I quickly fell asleep.

I was released the next day. The only thoughts running through my mind were of examining the waterfall. I gathered a few items and made my way toward the falls at just before dawn. Once I arrived at the falls, I struggled to get in behind the rocks and almost tripped a couple times. I eventually managed to get in behind the falls, when I did I began to search along the wall for some kind of opening, but could find nothing, I even tried to find a switch of some sort. Eventually, I gave up, believing myself crazy for even taking my dream so seriously. As I began to head back, I had even more trouble climbing around the steep rocks. Suddenly, I stepped upon a loose rock that gave way and I tumbled off the rocks and fell deep into the water. When I opened my eyes I found myself at the depths of the pond beneath the falls. I was about to resurface when I noticed a small light stemming from a hole near the deepest part. I swam toward the opening as I began to worry how much longer I could hold out. The opening seemed to trail forever as my lungs began to tighten. Finally, I surfaced inside a cave and knew I had found the place from my dreams...

**Hope you enjoyed, the story really takes off from here out so be sure to keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: A Place of Meeting**

I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or if this was real. I stood inside the cave identical to my dreams.

I had prepared a few tools just in case, and placed them in a rucksack for travel. Unfortunately, my bag was loaded with water, and the added weight was brutal on my back. I poured out the excess water, and left the tools and bag to dry.

I observed the features of the was polished with small crystals that shimmered as if by their own light, however, there was not enough light that I could see very well. As a result, I had to feel my way across the path, stumbling a few times as I walked.

As I walked I wondered _How did I know what this place looked like? Have I been here before? _I continued marching until I approached a place were the cave opened up, I saw what I had expected to see in the center the room.

A single sword stood planted into the ground, it's blade was untouched by nature, as no rust had taken hold. It's hilt a polished sliver, with small jewel that glowed a greenish blue hue.

Instinctively, I reached out and pulled the sword, the weight pulling me down slightly. I was not one for swords, and this one held a lofty power to it. I felt like it held some type of responsibility connected with it.

I pushed the thought out of my mind and went forward. At the end of the room stood a door. My body froze up, the door emitted a dark aura of hate and despair. Cold shivers ran cold through my blood, a feeling of death hung over me.

The door was covered in large chains that crisscrossed along it, and a seal stood in the center.

_A magical seal? _I had seen magic before, but nothing close to the powerful force I felt before me.

I gazed at the door hesitant, _What am I getting myself into? I should just turn back, obviously what's behind that door is dangerous_ I thought.

Just as I was beginning to turn back, that melody began. However this time I could hear the song clearly from the other side of the door. It was a woman's voice, light and gentle, with a deep longing as the words flowed from her.

_I sing alone, a forgotten soul._

_Told to rot, beneath the coal._

_I call to the one, of promises spoken._

_For our bond remains unbroken._

_But, I fear the words that haunt my heart._

_That this despair is only a start._

_And more will arrive if I take your hand._

_I will see you disappear like the sand._

_Still, I cling to the hope of your proclamation_

_Your defiance to the entire nation_

_To become my knight to protect me from sorrow._

_My guiding light, that will show me tomorrow._

It was a sombre tune, before I knew it, I was crying, I felt a tremendous guilt flow out from my heart _Why am I crying? Why do I feel such guilt? _I thought this as I heard the words of the woman's song sink into me.

I turned again to the door, determined to save this woman who was in such pain. I raised the sword toward the door and fiercely stabbed into the seal.

A surge of energy pushed me back, but I clamped harder and pushed until the seal dissipated, the chains clacking to the ground beneath me.

I placed my hands onto the large double doors and stepped inside.

In the center of the room a single girl sat upon a simple girl had dusty raven hair that reached the ground, her eyes held a deep grief and void of emotion behind eyes of hazel.

She looked sickly as her gazed came toward eyes light up as she began to weep, she was about to speak, but hesitated as though she remembered something.

A look of sadness swept over her face once more, her empty emotions returning. I decided to speak.

"Why are you here?" I asked her stepping forward into the room.

"I am waiting for someone" she spoke bluntly.

"In a place like this? What would drive you to stay in place like this?" I quizzed, staring at her with immense curiosity.

"A promise." she stated, staring off in the distance.

I looked at her, wondering what I should be doing next. _I need to get her out of here, I can't just leave her here _I decided to take responsibility.

"Well, would you be able to stay with me while you wait for this person?" I inquired.

She sat for a moment, playing with her hair a little. Once again she looked hesitant about coming to a decision.

"It would be safer if you left now" she informed me, turning her head.

"I can't just leave you here, why won't you leave this place?" I questioned, becoming irritated.

"Because!..." she blurted, raising her voice. She got up from the bed, as she did she fell forward.

"Hey are you alright?" I called, running over to her.

She laid on the floor unconscious, her body limp against the cold and dusty ground. I picked her up and placed her on my back. She felt light upon my shoulders, I could feel her light breathing against my neck. The feeling nerved me a little, and felt nice at the same time.

I began to walk, stumbling a little adjusting to the added weight. I stepped out the door and continued down the hall, until I arrived at my point of entry. I leaned her against the cave wall and proceeded to grab my equipment, which had finished drying. I started to pick at the wall, searching for a weakness in the structure. I found one in behind the waterfall, the sound of rushing water growing louder as I opened the bedrock. I glanced over at the sleeping girl, still unmoved as my pick struck loudly against the wall. Finally, I opened the hole big enough to get out.

I grabbed the girl and lifted her once more on my back. I wandered toward the hole, leaning over to see my position. I was at least twenty feet above the water, my body shook a little as I stared at the fall.

"Well, here goes nothing." I told myself, backing up.

I ran toward the hole and jumped out the cave. The wind rushed through me as I fell, I felt exhilarated by the rush until the icy impact of the water sent a shock through my entire body. In addition, I felt a sharp impact on the left arm. The girl was still sound asleep, still clinging on to my body. I struggled to swim toward shore, the additional weight pushing me into the water and seeping water into my lungs. In spite of all that, I somehow managed to reach land.

I walked down to my house. Upon entering, I laid her down on the couch. So many question arose into my mind as I observed the woman. _Why was she there? What is she waiting for? Who put her there?. _With all the unclarity racing around in my brain, I knew one thing for sure, she was going to be mad that I took her out of that cave.

I noticed how frail she looked, her skin an unhealthy hue of white. I wondered if she had eaten. I decided to cook something for her to recover her strength. I came up with the healthiest combination I could think of, royal curry and relax tea. It took me over an hour to prepare everything, than another forty five minutes to cook.

Exhausted, I took the completed meal to the table in front of the couch. I figured now would be a good time to wake her. Seeing her sleeping there, in addition to her odd clothing, she looked regal, with a long flowing dress adoring her. I tapped her shoulder a little.

"Time to wake up, princess" I accidentally let slip the last word.

She began to stir, awaking from her slumber. It astonished me to see that she fell twenty feet into ice cold water and could still stay fast asleep. However, tapping her shoulder could wake her in moments.

She glanced around and sat up quickly.

"Where am I?" she yelled, in a panic, leaning up.

"Relax, your at my house." I calmed her, easing her back down.

"I made you some food, to get your strength up" I suggested, pointing to the food.

She stared at me, with cold and aggravated eyes.

"I'm not hungry" she stated, crossing her arms.

It was around that time her stomach rumbled.

A light blush ran across her face.

I sighed. "Right, well I'll leave it here anyway." I told her, walking back into the kitchen and washing up the dishes.

As I polished the dishes, I overheard the contact of a fork against a dish.

"I guess she changed her mind" I assumed to myself. I walked back over and saw that the plate was clean.

"So, how was it? Feeling better?" I asked, taking the plate up.

"It was decent, and no. Your company bothers me" she snarked, turning away again.

"Why can't you just take me back to the cave and leave me alone?" she inquired.

"Why do you want to go there so bad anyway?" I asked, thinking of how awful the place was.

"Because..." she trailed off for a moment. "It's just better that way" she informed me, giving me the same response as before.

"Do you really want to go back to that place. Be honest, is going back to the hole really going to be better for you? " I blurted out at her, strangely irritated.

She was taken back by my comment, as her eyes widened considerably. She was about to open her mouth, but stopped. A forlorn look washed over her as she considered my words.

"...I suppose I can stay here for a little while." she spoke finally, looking defeated.

"Good, now go ahead and use my bath. I'm going to take a walk while you bathe." I instructed as I grabbed my coat from the hanger.

"Take your time and relax" I added as I motioned out the door.

I worked my way up the hill and along the path, eventually reaching the pond. I breathed heavy as I lay back against the tall grass. I gazed up at the sun, resting just above the tree line.

_What am I going to do, I said I would take her in, but how am I suppose to explain this to Nami?. I can't just say I found her in a cave I decided to explore. I guess I'll just tell her she's a cousin or something... Also what was all that in the cave anyway... everything just kind of fell into place. Was I supposed to find her...hmm, makes sense really, but why? Well whatever, I'll just figure it all out eventually. _I sighed again, as I finished my thoughts.

I got up and stretched, feeling much more refreshed as I walked back down to my house. The heat of the day had cooled considerably as I strolled back into my abode.

I glanced and saw the girl sleeping on a bed. My bed to be more exact. She was all rolled up in my sheets and hunched over for warmth. Light breathing could be heard from her. I sighed, I didn't have the heart to disturb her, with her looking so serene.

I took an extra blanket from my closet and made myself comfortable on the couch. I was slightly taller than the couch, as my feet dangled over the edge. Regardless of the awkward position I feel asleep quite quickly. The dream no longer persisted as I slept sound for the first time in a while.


End file.
